As shown in Patent Document 1, water-in-oil emulsified sunscreen cosmetics that contain an ultraviolet scattering agent are well known.
However, since Patent Document 1 is a water-in-oil emulsified composition, as many water-in-oil emulsified sunscreen cosmetics are, it has advantages such as good spreadability and superior water resistance; and, Patent Document 1 discloses a sunscreen cosmetic that can achieve a high SPF value without blending in a large amount of an ultraviolet scattering agent, which would cause squeakiness and/or white haze. However, Patent Document 1 still does not provide a water-in-oil emulsified sunscreen cosmetic into which a large amount of an ultraviolet scattering agent can be blended. That is, it is avoiding the technical issue of blending in a large amount of an ultraviolet scattering agent and, in view of the texture, the blend ratio of the ultraviolet scattering agent is limited to 5 wt % or less. Since the blend ratio of the ultraviolet scattering agent is limited, a sufficient amount of the ultraviolet absorbent needs to be blended in.
Also, Patent Document 2 discloses an oil-in-water or water-in-oil emulsified sunscreen cosmetic comprising (a) isodecyl neopentanoate, (b) an ultraviolet absorbent, (c) an ultraviolet scattering agent, and (d) a silicone oil, and it mentions that (c) ingredient is zinc oxide and/or titanium dioxide. The object of the invention of Patent Document 2 is to provide a sunscreen cosmetic that sufficiently manifests the superior ultraviolet blocking effect of the ultraviolet absorbent and the ultraviolet scattering agent, is absorbed well into the skin and devoid of stickiness, i.e., has superior texture, and that is easy to remove from the skin after use (good washability).
Patent Document 3 discloses a water-in-oil emulsified sunscreen cosmetic characteristically comprising (a) a specific hydrophobized zinc oxide powder, (b) volatile silicone, (c) a polyoxyalkylene-modified organopolysiloxane, and (d) water for the purpose of providing an emulsified sunscreen having superior texture by reducing stickiness due to the presence of the hydrophobized powder by stably blending, as an ultraviolet scattering agent, hydrophobized powder having the prominent effect of low oil absorption and a low apparent specific volume. And, it states that, for the hydrophobic powder for the ultraviolet scattering agent, titanium dioxide and zinc oxide are used but that zinc oxide, which has a lower refractive index, is being used more in recent years for transparency at the time of application.
On the other hand, Patent Document 4 discloses a water-in-oil or oil-in-water sunscreen cosmetic that does not contain the ultraviolet scattering agent composed of zinc oxide and/or titanium dioxide for the purpose of providing a sunscreen cosmetic that makes it easy to remove staining from the secondary adhesion on clothing.